The Peace Within-A Newfound Love
by Peace Love War
Summary: It was peaceful. Tranquil infact. Silent. The area around was dark beyond darkness, though cold. It was a sense of reassurance that death wasn't so bad after all. The mutated male lay there, not moving. Like vikings in a fairytale, he let the water engulf his entirety and let the facility take him down like the beast he now was.
1. Chapter 1

One

* * *

**Chris**

When reaching the surface, of the water the pod came to a stop and opened itself up. The sun was setting just touching the horizon and the male can taste the sea salt on his chapped lips. The setting setting sun gave everything a warm red glow, almost relaxing. The exact opposite of the events that just occured. Chris rock back and fourth on the shuttle, to see exactly how sturdy the damn thing is, its fitting. He contemplates with himself if should swim, but exactly how far would get? Chris just plopped himself to the floor of the shuttle, he was devistated, reviewing everything in his mind. Why woould Piers do such a thing. He was foolish for it. That should've been Chris. Not him. The male looks up at the sky noticing the quickened sunset, turning into the night sky. He looked down to the palm of his hand, looking at Piers' BSSA patch. Emptiness. Chris leaned back onto the wall of the shuttle, as he began to weep.

"Piers..." a small mumble, between a sniffle. He drifted into a deep sleep. His chest rose and fell softly with each precious breath.

_"Piers! Damnit." Choas. Utter choas. The underwater facilicity was filling up with water, and exploding. Chris had a pounding headache, though keeping his cool for the most part. He quickly glanced over Piers. They are going to make it out.  
_

_"Just go!" Piers shouted back to his superior. No. Chris would never.  
_

_"No! You're gonna be okay! We're almost there! The escape pods! See that? We'll be out of here in no time. Come on… Got it! Here we go, Piers. We're getting out of here." Chris pointed. He guided Piers to the controls, as he set everything up. Though, Chris was caugth off guard; Piers pushes him into the pod and closes it.  
_

_"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door! Goddamnit, listen to me! We can still both get out of here! There's still time! What are you doing? No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out! Goddamnit, Piers! No! Piers, open the goddamn door! That's an order! No…" Too late. Piers ejected the pod.  
_

_"Piers!"_

Chris was akwakened by the noise of chopper wings. He raised himself in a haste. Help infact did arrive. The male reluctantly rose, feeling that sense of emptiness he felt before, but this time knowing why he felt it. A ladder was thrown down to the shuttle. Chris grabbed it. Before climbing up, he seen...a scarf floating in the water. Not any scarf, it was Piers'. The male leaned down to grab it, as he felt the guilt eating him _alive._

* * *

**Piers**

It was peaceful. Tranquil infact. Silent. The area around was dark beyond darkness, though cold. It was a sense of reassurance that death wasn't so bad after all. The mutated male lay there, not moving. Like vikings in a fairytale, he let the water engulf his entirety and let the facility take him down like the beast he now was. He'll never return to _normal _so why go back up? But, he's already dead. Tolling in the muted abyss Peirs was ready to accept death. It was a price to pay, putting others before yourself. He didn't mind it though, not at all. He saved his captain. And countless others. But, the dark that was beyond darkness became the light. A small grinned placed on Piers' mouth.

Waking up, he found himself in an area of all white. The male lay naked on a bed. Piers was confused. Was he dead? He swung his head up, unable to move the rest of his being at the moment. The male saw the first white light, just above his head. He blinked. The room smelled of anticeptic, so was he at a hospital? No, couldn't be. He tried to move his body again, and it worked. His body hooked up to various cords, he yanked them off with a yell of agony. Piers rolled off the bed with a thud. Crouching, he began to observe the scene around him. In particular looking for anything of actual color, something that stood out. Nothing stood out. It looked like a normal hospital room, minus the cords that was hooked up to him. But then he realized something, his right arm...was normal again. How could this be?

"Ah, Piers Nivans." a woman of blond hair came to walk up to him. She had a nice sway to her hips, and a calm demenor. A pink blush rose in the male's expression, he was naked, though the female didn't react.

"Where in the hell am I and who the hell are you?" a grin plays upon the woman's features. This isn't a joke. She walks closer to him, and stops.

"You are in a containment facility and my name is Carla Radames." Carla clapped her hands together, and smiled. She walked up to on of the cabinets of the room, grabbing some garments for the male. A standard white shirt and pants. Nothing fancy. "Get dressed." she handed him the clothing.

Piers nodded, contemplating if he should trust her or not. _A containment facility where? _He was confused. After getting dressed he stayed silent, he had a headache. The female before him grinned, hands on her hips as well. "There's lots I must explain to you."

* * *

**Chris**

He wakes up and a certain male was the first thing on his mind. Piers. It's been a week. Chris had a rough sleep. The male shifted in the bed, groaning aloud. He was already at BSSA headquarters. He, having a special bunk for himself there. Sitting up, he looked around the room, contemplating if he should get up or not. Exhaling, he did.

Chris headed for his bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he recalled his dream. In it, Piers was alive. They both made it out. The dream exude the look of sacrifice. Chris only hoped that his sacrifice was not in vain, but for the greater good. He finished brushing his teeth, and got dressed. A simple pair of dark blue jeans, black boots, and a zip up sweater. Casual clothing, something he should indulge in more often.

Chris headed out his door, and down the hall into the main office. He silently walked to the front desk to grab his reports. The male looked up, people still giving him looks of sympathy. Something he didn't need. Chris exhaled, and continued to his office. Opening the door, he threw the stack of papers on the desk, then sitting down. Since, Piers death, the male immersed himself into his work. A sudden knock was at the door.

"Come in." a tired yawn came out his mouth after that was said. He continued to look at his work, writing furiously. A subordinate walked in by the name of Avery. She was a young woman, very bright. Having graduated from Westpoint Academy and specialized in comunications and was a pilot. Beautiful as well. She had a nice carmel complexion, with dark brown hair.

"Good morning, Captain." Avery nodded, walking up to Chris' desk. She had a worried expression on her face, but hid it.

Chris continued to write, "Morning. What is it?"It came out ruder than intended.

"Piers' ceromony will be later on today. At twelve in the the afternoon." Chris nodded. He was in a denial. He just coundn't accept the fact that he was dead. Gone. He exhaled.

"I understand." Avery nodded, turning on her heals to leave. She lingered for a moment in the doorway.

"Hey, Captain. You alright? I'm here for you." Chris seen that her words where genuine. He wondered why others cared so much for him, thought highly of him. Chris was just a normal guy.

"Yes. Take the rest of your day off." finally looking up from his work.

"Thank you sir, but remember what I said." with that, she left.

* * *

Late afternoon, the sky was cloudy. The weather was shitty. To match Chris' mood. He lingered after the funeral. Sitting in the chair, the only person left was he and Claire. The female eyed her brother closely. She sat next to him, and wrapped an arm around him. Claire knew it was to rain soon, but didnt care. Her brother was hurting. Chris hugged his sister, saying nothing as warm tears trickled down his face.

"It's okay to be in pain.." Claire whispered.

* * *

_A/N Please read: Okay thank you_

_for considering to read this. There's_

_a few things you must know before continuing._

_My OC, Sonya appears in another fanfiction that I wrote._

_That fiction was terrible. _

_So, I decided to add her and tell her story, while developing Chris' and Piers'_

_relationship. I replayed RE6 and the feels, my goodness the feels. I figured I'd write a _

_Chris/Piers fiction. But, soon realizing that's there's not enough Chris/Piers pairing _

_on fanfiction. I was somewhat heartbroken. So, I hope that you can read through _

_this literary disaster. And please, enjoy. :) For those who actually read this, _

_I thank you. _

_P.S. Avery is my OC as well. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two

* * *

**Chris**

There was a calm feel to the café that Chris sat in. There was a mixture of coffee and alcohol in the air. The mahogany tables was stained a dark brown, giving the cafe a relaxed aura. An old couple in the corner of the café talking about the 'good ole' days'. Neighborhood teenagers laughing among themselves, as the business men and women alike sipped on caffeinated goodness. Chris on the other hand was not enjoying himself, wallowing in his self-pity. The male had ordered steak with potatoes, Piers' favourite. Chris cut the corner of the meat taking a bite, nodding to himself. It was pretty satisfying. Ordering this meal, he somehow felt connected to Piers in a way. He felt like shit.

"Captain, we've got orders." Avery wearing her BSSA uniform. She stood straight up, looking at Chris with a sense of concern.

Chris stood up,"Alright , let's get going." Avery took the lead. It was a sunny day, and the air smelled of flowers. Chris walked to the café, so Avery was driving. He took the passenger seat while waiting for her to get in on the other side.

"You've been alright?" buckling her seatbelt and starting the engine. The male looked at his subordinate, saying nothing.

"Let's just go." he uttered out.

* * *

**Piers**

The male woke up, feeling fire in his chest. A cry of pain escaped his thin lips. He couldn't breathe, gasping for precious air. He started clawing at his chest, trying to put the burning feeling out. He then tried to look at his surroundings, he was in a chamber, a glass box. Scientist. With clipboards watching Piers intently, like a caged animal. He was naked again. All his pride is gone. He went to sleep normally, and wakes up like this? Squinting his eyes he can see Carla. That sagacious bitch.

"Turn the gas off." her voice was unwavering. The scientists nodded, turning the pressure-risers off. Piers instantly dropped to the floor, as the chamber opened. clean air made it's way inside the chamber and Piers took the air in. He still felt the burning in his chest, though he can manage. "I want to talk to Mr. Nivans alone for a bit." she said this simply. All of her colleagues leaving in a rush. She walked up to Piers, slowly. Carla took her time, before making her way inside the glass box. "You did well."

"What," Piers trying to catch his breath, "in the hell was that?" his voice was strained. he held his neck, looking at her directly in the eyes. He was naked, and he was embarrassed but he didn't show. Carla placed a lean finger in her lips, "A test."

"For what?"

"You're durability. You see the C-Virus is a new virus I developed from the G and T viruses." She paused running nimble fingers through her hair, "I managed to make a new strain of the virus, by mixing it with Jake Muller's blood. The new strain of the virus l created gets rid of the chrysalid stage altogether, the infected would be able to shift back and fourth from a somewhat original state and to a monstrous one." Piers was taken aback from her words.

He looked up, "So why in the hell did you put me in a tank filled with gas?"

"Mustard gas to be exact, and it was to see if you could survive. My hypothesis was correct, twelve hours you can survive before you feel some real effect. It seems that the virus has mutated your lungs. I mean, the cure that I made; made your arm go back to normal, and your face." She grinned. Carla was excited in her sick way. Piers had no reply. He found himself observing the area, he found himself doing that a lot lately. The female walked to the far end of the laboratory to grab Piers some clothing. It wasn't all white this time. It was black combat boots, black cargos and finally a matching tee to go along with it. "Get dressed. I need you to do something."

* * *

**Avery**

The female stopped the car in the parking lot. She ran tired fingers over her stearing wheel of her car. Chris looked at her, confused, "Are we going to leave?"

"Captain," Avery brushed her fingers across her wheel, not making eye contact. "I'm here for you always, I want you to know that." Was all she said before pulling her keys out of the ignition, and getting out of the car. Walking inside BSSA headquarters, there was a big round front desk, with a middle-aged lady. What was her name? Ah, Linda. Avery didn't know her all that well, considering she was a rookie. She had came just after the incident in China, and after Piers had passed...

The female had realized she had much to live up to, for she now works for Chris Redfield. The man was; no is a legend. He survided the Mansion Incident back in Racoon City, he saved his sister from Anartica revealing the gruesome truths of Rockfort Island. In the year of 2003 he helped destroy the company of Umbrella, then later that year he and Jill Valentine founded the BSSA. In 2006 he and Valentine confronted the former Umbrella founder Oswell E. Spencer, only to lose Jill. Chris persevered although the loss of his partner took a toll on him, In 2009 he, Sheva Alomar, and Jill Valentine survided the Kijuju Incident and ultimately killing Albert Wesker. It was impressive. She practically worships and deeply respects these individuals.

Avery rubbed the back of her head, heading down the hall. Giving friendly smiles to those she passed, walking towards the conference room. It was a huge room with a giant touch screen computer screen. The table was in a circle for plans. This was her first real big conference, and she was nervous. Walking inside the room, she nodded to her superior, and heading to her seat. There was a certain blond-haired male sitting down next to an attractive looking female with short black hair that was cut into a pixie style.

"Yeah whatever Leon." she scoffed rolling eyes at the male, but her gaze turned to Avery, "Hm, I always like to see a new face. I'm Sonya and this is Leon," she refered to the male next to her, as he smiled, "what's your name cutie?" Avery's heart nearly stopped.

"You mean...like Sonya Reese and Leon S. Kennedy? Oh my goodness your reputations proceeds you both. I'm Avery Smith." the female putting a hand out for them to shake. Sonya reached over to shake her hand, as did Leon.

Sonya grinned playfully, "Hm, thank you. I'm blushing." Giving a wink at the end. Avery blushed.

Chris had walked in, looking at the group. He nodded his head, taking his own seat. Avery's phone was vibrating, her girlfriend was calling...again. She ignored the call. The meeting had started. The man standing up getting ready to speak, had only oped his mouth to say something before there was a scream.

"Avery!" the female jumped up, as she looked around the room, as everyone looked at her. Sonya cleared her throat.

"Hey, that's you." Leon elbowed her, dissaprovingly. The female got up, walking towards the hall. It was in fact her girlfriend there.

"So you want to ignore my phone calls?" She was loud enough so everyone can hear. People started to come out their respective offices and peak out.

"Dominique, what are you doing here? I'm working." Avery said lowly, she was agitated.

"You're cheating on me. You never answer my calls."

"That's because I'm working! You know, to pay bills that you never help me with! And I'm not cheating!" Avery was raising her voice.

"Yes you are!" Sonya and Leon peered their heads out, curiosity getting the best of them.

"Do you want to check my phone? I'm an open book. I've nothing to hide from you!" she shouted back, she was so tired of Dominique's crap. She was a gorgeous girl, though crazed and obsessed. Avery paused, "You know what kills me about you? You accuse me of cheating when you are actually the one that's cheating." Dominique's eyes widened and she quickly went on the defense.

"I'm not!"

"Two days ago, my superior Mr. Redfield let me off my shift early. I headed to your office with a bouquet of flowers. I was going to take you out to lunch. But, opening the door only to find that you where getting dirty with one of your coworkers. I left after that scene." Avery was tearing, though refused to cry. For two reasons, all of her colleagues where focusing on the scene, and now know her personal life and two, she'd never give Dominique the satisfaction.

"That's a lie."

"Its not, and you know its true. You can still look through my phone, photos and everything at your leisure. I barely even have time for myself when I get home so what makes you think I'm cheating? You're the one that has extra time on your hands. Plus, you know my pass code to my phone! You can look through it whenever!" Avery was heated. She was tired of her shit, ad this was the last straw. "Dominique, you need serious help. You're sick. I'm through. Don't call me, or text me."

"We live together." She was smug.

"Not anymore, I'm moving out. Have a nice life with your new girl. Now leave before I call security." The female got a standing ovation from the onlookers. She felt a sense of relief as well as loss. She felt tears threatening to fall from her face, but she was strong. Avery walked back towards the conference room, as she heard Dominique growl.

"You know what? I didn't like you anyway, it was just the sex!" Avery thought she was going to drop dead right then. She loved Dominique so much. But to say that..It was just cruel.

She turned around, "Goodbye. I'm coming later for my belongings." as she continue down the hall, her colleagues wearing various expressions. Looks of concern, saddened looks, some angry, others annoyed that they where disturbed.

The female settled back into the conference room, silent. Her tears where threatened to fall, as Sonya and Leon both gave sympathetic looks. Chris stood up.

"The meeting will be postponed until tomorrow." Avery stood up. Her eyes where red, as she held back tears. She didn't want to blink because they'd fall. Chris shook his head.

"Captain-"

"Postponed to tomorrow afternoon at twelve." Sonya exhaled. Everyone else left the room, slowly all giving Avery apologetic looks. The female looked down, she was ashamed. Chris walked across the room, pulling a chair next to her, sitting in it backwards.

"Captain-"

"No need to apologize. You're apart of the BSSA and you're family, plus you'd said you'll be there for me. So, keep to your word." he leaned his head against the back of the seat. "And, it's okay to cry sometimes." Avery let it all out. The pain and anguish she felt from those words that came out of Dominique's mouth. Sonya pulled another seat next to her, hugging the female.

"It's okay." she whispered as the female cried into he shoulder. Leon crossed his arms, as he glanced at Chris, then back to the two females.

Avery let go of Sonya, "I was going to propose to her you know." She was staring blankly forward, her eyes blotchy and red. The female reached into her pocket pulling out a small black box, staring at it intently, but didn't open it. "I just can't believe that it was just sex." she whispered at the end.

Sonya gave her a pained expression, knowing exactly how she felt. To be in love, then your specific other does something to rip your heart out of its chest. The female reached to the other, patting her back looking at Leon. Chris nodded to her, as well as Leon.


	3. Memory 1

Memory 1

* * *

_"Six years have passed since that horrendous incident..."_

* * *

**Sonya**

Sonya sat there silently in the back seat of the car thinking to herself. She looked out the window of the vehicle and o served the desolate terrain. It was the woods, barren and humid it was. You saw the occasional woodland creature, but that was it. Each passing second it seemed as if it was grayer than the next.

"So, señorita when you come back from this mission you want to come over my place?" this statement broke the female's thoughts annoying her.

"Sure, I won't." there was an underlying mock in her tone of voice, a hint of sarcasm as well. She caught Leon smiling at this about of the corner of her eye.

"I don't even know why I had to go on this mission with _you_." the female rolled her eyes, shifting to make herself comfortable in her seat. They've been driving for a while and Sonya was starting to get restless.

"Listen Sonya, we already went through this, it because we are one of the best agents in the system and the president wanted us to do it." Leon sounded defeated, and bothered as well. Sonya shrugged, looking back out the window into the abyss.

* * *

"Really? Come on does he really have to go? He can't hold it?" Sonya was getting antsy. It was time for her to get out the car, has been too long. Soon enough the officer handled his business.

Finally, reaching their destination, Sonya quickly jumped put of the car. It was out of habit, wanting to stretch. the outside was no doubt eerie. It was humid and cold, but it was early morning still so it might warm up later. The female zipped her jacket to stay warm.

"You okay?" Leon asked concerned, he was loading his gun. Sonya doing the same.

"I'm fine." Sonya tried to say reassuringly but she still had a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

"You Sure?"

"I said I'm fine." Cold. Ice cold. Leon just looked at her.

"Alright let's go." Leon took the lead, walking up a small trail into a log cabin. It looked like a cabin from woke of those cliché horror flicks. The duo made their way into the cabin, awaiting. They had seen a man with messed up clothing on and was putting wood in the already burning fireplace.

"Hello, sir have you seen this girl in this picture?" Leon had shown the picture of Ashley to the male. The male said an insult to Leon in his native to tongue, Spanish.

Sonya blinked, laughing to herself.

Leon turned, putting the picture back into his pocket, "Sorry to have bothered you." Leon said apologetically.

"Leon!" Sonya yelled frantically. With mock speed, he looked up and did a suplex to dodge the Spaniard's attack.

"Freeze..." Leon now had just finished gaining his composure and pulled out his handgun."I said freeze!" Calm, cool, collected. Words to describe the blond. Sonya was frozen in a haze and everything was happening in slow motion to her.

There was a loud bang, and Sonya flinched as Leon's attacker hit to floor. Lifeless. Leon didn't even bother to look at the body, turning to face Sonya. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonya tried to say reassuringly but Leon could still tell the fear and horror in her voice.

Sonya clutched her necklace tightly. Her necklace was a black choker with a golden heart on it."Leon..." She paused."It was like he had no type of fear at all..." Now her eyes were starting to water but she didn't cry."he just kept walking towards me. I'm sorry I didn't shoot him."

"It's alright."


	4. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

**Avery**

The female had wavered around aimlessly in BSSA headquarters. She mainly stayed in the break area. Everyone that was scheduled for that meeting was let off early. An hour has passed since the entire incident and Avery couldn't accept the fact of how it was just the sex between Dominique and her. It was more. It had to be.

The break room was filled with other officers of the BSSA. There was laughter around talking. The exact opposite of Avery's current mood. She decided that it was time for her to go get her belongings from the house. She stood up, to head towards the parking lot.

"Smith!" Avery turned on her heals, and it was Chris. "Sit back down." The female did as she was ordered to do. The female sat back down, and looked at Chris awaiting.

"Yes?"

"Well, there are rooms here for people to live in incase we have to relocate an officer. Well, you currently don't have a place to live so you can have suite number three." he lifted a key card in the air playfully, sliding it across the table to Avery.

She was a loss for words, "No, I can't-"

"You're family. Like you said you'd always be there for me, so be there. Take the suite and enjoy it. Jeez." He stood up giving a wink, leaving the female to feel a sense of happiness and belonging. Something everyone should feel.

"Thank you Captain!" she shouted towards Chris. He stuck two fingers in the air, the peace sign.

* * *

Avery opened the suite and was in awe. It was fully decked out. There was a small kitchen, and livingroom connected together. Plasma television. She walked towards her room, opening the door. Her belongings where promptly placed in boxes in the corner. Coworkers helping her move out of her old home. They're great people. There was a king-sized bed and Avery just jumped on it face first, putting the plush pillows in her face.

"This is awesome~!"

* * *

**Leon**

The male had been in the shared hotel room, with Sonya. They just finished comforting Avery from the ordeal. Poor girl. Leon watched Sonya read peacefully on her e-reader and he grinned. Sonya was gorgeous, having a carmel complexion, and naturalLy curly hair. The female had dyed her hair in the past, but Leon enjoyed her natural hair color being the best.

Sonya had shifted on the bed slightly, adjusting her reading glasses, something new she'd had to get. The female was distraught about it at first, not wanting to accept the fact of how her eyes no longer have twenty/twenty vision.

"Yes Leon?" a playful smirk on her face, lifting her glasses off of her face and placing them in her hair.

"I love you." Leon meant every word of it. He does. He and Sonya has been through so much. Sonya placed her e-reader down, and crawled across the king-sized bed making her way to the male. She played with his hair, running nimble fingers through it. Leon wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I love you too." placing a soft kiss on his neck.

* * *

**Piers**

The male was fully dressed. It was an uncomfortable silence as he awaited in a silent room that was all was all white. Piers waited for Carla. He fumbled around, playing with his thumbs bored. Carla had stated that she needed him to do a favor? What favor? He needed to get back home. The door had nonetheless opened a couple moments later as if on cue. Piers looked at Carla. Her clothes were casual, jeans and a t-shirt. Carla just looked at Piers with a smirk. But, it was a smirk that looked as if she knew something that he didn't. Piers scoffed and stood on his feet, looking at Carla.

"Get me out of here, now." he stood tall, trying to give her an intimatdating look. His chest poked out and fists balled up. Carla gave Piers a look of disinterest.

"No can do. I need you to go run an errand for me." Carla placed hands on hips.

"What's the favor?" Piers replied, he crossed his arms. The female paced, walking around Piers checking him out briefly, the looking back up at him.

"It's a retrieval mission."

Piers shrugged, "Retrieving what?"

"I need you to go back to the United States and retrieve Fredrick Downing." Piers looked at her like she was insane. Carla practically is though.

"What? Fredrick Downing was responsible for the Harvardville Airport incident."

"I did not falter with my words Mr. Nivans. I was very clear about what I just said." Carla looked at Piers. Piers just stared back.

"I'm not helping you."

"Figured you'd say that." before Piers can even begin to reply, Carla stabbed piers with a syringe. And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Four

* * *

**Piers**

The room was aphotic. Silent. Serene. It was a bizarre sense of alleviation in this darkness that Piers seemed to enjoy. He was relaxed, calmed. Piers opened his eyes and he saw nothing but darkness. Was this a dream? The man tried to move, but couldn't. His bones ached and his muscles twitched.

"Fuck." he managed to mumble out. All he remembers was that he was talking to Carla, then blackness. Piers was getting restless, and his mind began to wander. What time is it? How long has it been? Piers then started to think about Chris. He missed him. Lots. Piers knew that Chris thought he was dead, and it distressed him to even think about it. Usually, when people die they are forgotten easily within some time. He's been replaced and he knows it. Within thinking about this, the lights were turned on.

"Oh, Mr. Nivans you are awake!" Carla said surprised, clapping her hands together.

Piers looked at her unable to move, but he can use his words, "Listen, and listen carefully. I'm not going to help you get Frederick Downing."

"Oh Mr. Nivans, do you not realize that your life is literally in my hands?" Carla was smug. Piers grunted, and gave a laugh that sounded like a snort.

"I have nothing to lose!" Piers was tearing up, and he was right. He didn't have anything to lose. His humanity was stripped away. His pride. His family thinks he's dead, as well as his friends...Chris thinks he's dead. Piers looked at Carla glaring daggers, "So kill me."

Carla definitely didn't calculate this response, not knowing what to say. The woman turned on her heels running fingers through her blond hair.

"What? You've nothing to say?" Piers said, he was starting to get feeling back into his body. The male sat up, getting out of the bed of which he laid in. He stumbled at first, but eventually getting his balance back. Piers muscles felt like they were literally on fire, but he focused on the problem at hand. Carla tried to keep a poker a face.

"I have a proposition Mr. Nivans." A deal?

Piers crossed his arms, he was shirtless, "Go on."

"You get Downing and I'll let you go." Carla smiled. But there was something more sinister behind the smile, he knows it.

Piers got closer to her whispering, "As great as that sounds, never."

"Well Mr. Nivans you gave the wrong answer yet again." she left the room in a hurry, and left Piers in the room again. The male sat back down with a huff, only wearing white, baggy sweats. Piers leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He should just accept his fate. He's going to die in this facility. There was a camera watching his every move in the left corner of the room.

"Can I at least know where we are?" Piers shouted to the camera, not know who was on the other end.

A statical microphone came on, "We are residing in a facility in northern Russia." It was a young male's voice, probably one of the other scientists. Piers nodded, knowing that they can see him do that.

The door to his room opened again and Piers was on the defensive. Three men with hazmat suits walked in, "Mr. Nivans we ask that you must come with us or we will use force." The one in the middle said. At least there were civil. Piers stood up, "Where are you taking me?" They didn't answer, and that's what worried him most. "Where are you taking me?" his voice louder, and boisterous. Filling the room. He was somewhat nervous and anxious. Piers was just exhausted as well. The men grabbed Piers. Piers got loose, punching one in the face and flipping the other. The man ran away from the last one.

Piers made his way down a long hall smelling of cleaning product and the lights ablaze. A siren went off, notifying everyone that Piers was on the run. The male hid behind the next hall, realizing that they lacked cameras in most halls. Amateurs! The man maneuvered his way to the next hall in a breeze. Guards ran past, and Piers waited silently for them to pass. Of course it had to be that one to look get away from the rest of the group, to go investigate himself. The guard turned the corner and Piers quickly punched him in his face, hearing a cracking noise. The man was out. Possibly dead. Piers stood, shocked. Did he just? The male reached down to check the man's pulse. Nothing. Piers grabbed his hair and pulled, eyes tearing. He just killed that man.

Piers pulled himself together, taking the man's clothing, and putting the uniform on himself, and taking the weapon. He ran down the hall, making his way out. Piers has to make it out. The halls were eerily quiet, and the sirens stopped. He stopped. Carla stood at the end of the hall, weapon pointed at him.

"You gonna shoot me?" Piers wasn't even fazed. If he was going to die, then he accepts it. There was a bang and then, darkness.

* * *

Piers was going in and out of conscienceness. He blinked, seeing bright lights. A crowd of scientists around his being. Piers felt violated. The man has been stripped of his dignity yet again. Strapped to a table he started to thrash himself, though it didn't work at all. It wasn't in Piers' favor, injuring himself even more.

"Pi~"

"What?" Piers couldn't understand very well, his throat was dry all of sudden and he desperately wanted something to drink.

"He can't understand us. He's still out of it Carla." a subordinate said to her. Carla nodded, getting the drug ready to administer into Piers. He soon came to his senses seeing that she had yet another syringe. That snapped him right awake.

"What is that?" His words clear and concise. The man was eyeing Carla closely, and she gave a laugh.

"P30. A drug to control you, seems like you _will_ get Downing for me after all." She glanced at Piers, filling the syringe with the substance. P30 sounded very familiar. It took a moment for Piers to realize but then it hit him.

"P30? That's what Albert Wesker used to control Jill Valentine, back in the Kijuju Incident!" Piers squirmed even more under the restraints but there was no use. Carla smirked.

"I would expect nothing less of you Mr. Nivans. Such the intelligent specimen." The woman moved in close to Piers' left arm. He couldn't move his arm directly out of the way, so that was it. He felt the drug move into his system and there was a nulling feeling in his mind, and it felt fuzzy. the effects started to work right away, Piers felt sick.

"Mr. Nivans how do you feel?" she unstrapped his restraints.

"Sick."

"Well, your scheduled helicopter to the States leave early in the morning, so get ready." Carla was removing her gloves, and placing them in a trashcan and Piers nodded. No. No. No. Piers was fully aware of what he just agreed too, but can't bring himself to focus.

"Be sure to bring Downing unscathed."

"Yeah whatever. Mark my words, I will get you." Even though he can't control his actions, he can still control his words. Piers was serious.

"You're going to kill me? You've no position to threaten me. I can make you kill yourself now." Piers laughed, he was amused to an extent.

"I've nothing to lose. I don't fear death. But you do." Carla scowled at Piers and walked away. Piers was right, and he was getting inside Carla's head, that's just what he wanted. It was a small token of satisfaction that he's gotten since he's been at this forsaken facility. Piers will have to figure out how Carla got her hands on the P30 later. For now, just rest and get it together. The man was escorted back to his sleeping quarters.


	6. Memory 1A

Memory 1.A.

* * *

**Sonya**

_Sonya stood there in a frightening silence, clutching her necklace tightly._

_It was a hot summer's day, and the sun shined mercilessly upon the inhabitants of Raccoon City. It was nice day, the kids ran playfully around their neighborhood, the parents talking among each other. Senior women sat on the porch knitting._

_"Hi mom." Sonya said talking on her phone to mother. She was sitting in her patrol car, and she ate her lunch. "Yeah my shift is over in an hour...okay mom I'll be safe...okay mom I love you too...bye." Sonya hung up the phone. The woman looked around the scenery of the neighborhood. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sonya was supposed to be getting a new partner soon. It was said that a new police officer was to be transferred today and assigned as Sonya's partner. The female was anxious to meet her partner, hoping he was a cool person not mean. She also hoped that they got along well._

_Her radio turned on, "Reese, there's been another cannibalistic murder." a dispatcher said uneasily through her radio. Fuck._

_"Copy that, give me the directions." Sonya quickly threw the rest of her lunch into her bag, and texted her mother that she might be late for dinner again later tonight. Finishing with a 'I love you' at the end._

_"Give me the directions to the crime scene." She started her car, turning on the lights and sirens._

_"Copy that."_

"Sonya-" There was a static, and then a buzz, Leon got cut off by his transmission ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello Leon, I'm Ingrid Hunnigan and I'll be your guide for this mission." A woman said on the other line.

"Okay." Leon, a little agitated because he got cut off from before.

"Leon I want you and Sonya to head to the village." Said Hunnigan.

"Okay...Leon out." He said to Hunnigan.

"Sonya-" Leon yet again got interrupted, but this time by Sonya.

"I heard her, we have to go to the village." Sonya to Leon, agitated. Sonya turned on her heels to walk away. Stopping she turned to Leon. "You comin'?" she asked nonchalantly.

Leon did a lifted his eye brows. This girl was really starting to piss him off. First yelling at him and then she wanting him to act like nothing just happened. Leon was furiously thinking to himself.

"Well are you coming?" Sonya asked this time with annoyance in her voice.

"Yea!" Leon follows Sonya outside to only find more Ganados. Sonya froze again. You know that same feeling with detestation. But, this time she came to her senses and shot them. Leon just stood there and glared at Sonya, it was a look of concern. Would she be able to finish this mission or no?

"What!" the woman snapped at Leon.

"Nothin' I was just looking." He said cooly with looking at the trail ahead. Sonya rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." there was a spark of sarcasm in her voice.

The duo was walking in utter silence the both of them drifting off into their own worlds thinking intently on things. Leon questioning about why Sonya almost cried. Sonya broke into a cold sweat, still while clenching her necklace tightly. The two was interrupted from their thoughts hearing a dog whine.

"You hear that?" Sonya asked Leon quizzically.

"Yeah." Leon glanced to the female.

Continuing down the trail there was a cute dog stuck in a bear trap. "Aww, you poor thing." Sonya was concerned for the animal. Taking the dog out of the bear trap, she rubbed his ears before it barked a 'thank you' to her. Soon after, the dog then scurried away into the woods.

"Be free!" the woman yelled to the dog.

Leon threw a grin, crossing his arms playfully. "What're you grinning for?" asked Sonya.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you had a soft spot for animals."

Sonya sucked her teeth. "Shut up."

Leon just glared and walked away, not saying one word. Sonya looked, rolled her eyes and just followed. Oh a piss party? They walked in awkward silence until they had seen more Ganado. The duo both hid behind a tree and watched them closely. Leon pulled out binoculars to observe the villagers. He handed the pair to Sonya when he was finished. "They act like normal people." Sonya confused, "Well what's the plan?" Sonya then asked Leon.

"We walk over there." Leon sounded too confident with his response. As if were that easy. As soon as they walked out there, all hell broke loose. The villagers started to scream and yell in their native tongue. Sonya understood what they where saying, and it wasn't pretty.

"Run!" Leon grabbing her hand in a haste. Running into a house, Leon had pushed the nearby cabinets in front of the lower floor door and window, while Sonya went to check upstairs. There was a shotgun there, loaded already. _Bingo!_

"Found a shotgun and some ammo." She yelled to Leon, she opened the gun's case to see exactly how many shells where in the gun. Six. Guess that's her lucky number for now. Sonya had strapped the shotgun to her back, then swiftly reaching to her lower legs where she keeps her combat knives. Close combat is one of her specialties. As Leon came up the steps she turned for him to grab the shotgun off of her back.

"Here you go. It has six shells. I guess our lucky number for this mission." she looked out the window, as a Ganado banged on the glass. They don't have much time. A ladder broke the other bedroom window, and they snapped their necks to look at it.

"Let's lock and load." Sonya walked up to the laser pushing it back and a Ganado fell backward to the ground instantly killing it. Sonya jumped out the window, starting her assault.

Ganado were coming in a large crowd. Sonya looked at a villager, side-stepping it and stabbing it in the back of its head. Another growled at her, and she tripped it as it ran after her, then stepping on it's head swiftly breaking its neck. Leon noticed this and nodded approvingly realizing that he wouldn't have to watch Sonya's back carefully how he expected, thankfully. There was a chainsaw. Fuck. The man grabbed Sonya's hand and rushed them to the barn. Leon looked around for anything that could ignite easily and burn all the Ganado.

"Leon what the hell are you looking for?" Sonya was fending off the Ganado, saying this as she stabbed one.

"Something that could explode there are too many of them!" he looked opened a barrel hoping to find some pertrolium or gas. Nothing.

"Keep looking!"

He was desperate, looking through a bail of hay. Leon scared a chicken and it laid an egg. Shaking his head and almost laughing he kept searching. Until, finding a grenade. Really? In a stack of hay? "Found something that'll work!" releasing the pin, he grabbed Sonya's hand as they jumped out the back of the barn window. The place was destroyed. Debres everywhere, and the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

"You okay?" Leon was holding Sonya's hips, then she looked down at his hands then back to him. The man realized this and let go of her awkwardly.

Sonya glanced at Leon, they stood in the center of the village, "That was a close one."

"It was." Leon ran fingers through his hair.

Church bells began to ring, as the rest of the Ganado left. It was like a scene directly out of a movie. As if they were being controlled.

"Were's everybody going?" Leon paused."Humph, bingo?"

Sonya put her knives back in their holsters. She placed her hands on her hips, "That was so cheesy." Oh the passive aspersion.

"But it was funny." Sonya just glared at Leon, she was stuck for him for how much longer.

_It was finally over for now..._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you Stern for continuing to read this. I didn't _

_think you'd actually continue. Thank you for _

_your critique it only helps me get better._

_I hope you enjoy this fiction, and your critique is always welcomed!_

_As does anyone's critique! Thank you :)_


End file.
